


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH11~20

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 2





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH11~20

CH11.

闵玧其从工作室离开的时候正好撞上刚离开不久的同事，他见对方慌慌张张，忍不住问，“什么东西忘拿了吗？”  
“我回来找伞。”对方一边说一边开了灯在门厅处翻找，“我记得之前那谁不是扔了一把伞在柜子里吗？”  
闵玧其帮着他把上面那层柜子打开，“没有。”顿了顿又问，“雨下得很大吗？”  
“嗯。”对方点点头，“早一点我出去买烟都没下雨，这下要回家了，简直是疯狂降雨。”一番翻找无果，他也干脆放弃，“算了，淋着回去。”  
闵玧其笑，“我车上有伞，跟我去拿吧。”  
要不是和对方反方向，他也就顺路把人送回去了。  
“那谢谢了。”

因为这段小插曲，闵玧其简直把之前电话里哀怨的田柾国抛至脑后，等到快开回家了才想起来家里的那个人好像不高兴。车子停在路口等绿灯，雨刮器“刷刷地”刮开挡风玻璃上的雨水，闵玧其手指敲了敲方向盘，看着时间还不晚，给田柾国去了电话。  
有时候他也觉得对方好像再一次摆错了两人的关系，但每当他想开口提醒的时候，田柾国又特别聪明地退回原位，一声“哥”就把他想说的话全部压了下去。就连之前接电话，他都被同事打趣说是女友查岗—林然去过他工作室，虽然没有特意介绍，但同事们大多把女孩子默认为他的女友。  
“那是我弟弟。”闵玧其也不知道为什么自己要下意识解释，说完还嫌不够，又补充说现在住在一起，所以才经常来电话。  
“那多不方便......有女朋友都没办法玩成人游戏。”有老司机这样评价，被闵玧其甩了几个白眼以后自觉闭嘴。

田柾国电话一直没人接。  
难不成是睡了？闵玧其把手机扔到一边，在绿灯亮起以后缓缓松开了刹车。

生完闷气以后，田柾国还是操刀开始加工地瓜。可惜一盘拔丝地瓜做出来以后他尝过一块就再没有胃口。他不知道闵玧其什么时候回来，惋惜这东西热乎乎的才好吃的同时又忍不住埋怨，最后干脆把盘子放在进门就能看到的显眼地方。  
哼，谁让你敷衍我？那就吃冷的吧。  
带着一肚子怨气田柾国躺进了被窝。  
闵玧其平时有用香水的习惯，不知是不是他的错觉，总觉得被子里都是那股熟悉的味道。松木淡淡的香气撩拨着嗅觉，心底的遐想又重新冒出了水面。  
既然闵玧其要加班，那应该一时半会儿回不来。

抱着那么点侥幸心理，田柾国张开双腿，两只手忙碌了起来。放松警惕的效果就是没注意手机有未接来电、没听到开锁的声音—甚至没留意到闵玧其走进了卧室。闵玧其也是没留神田柾国在做什么，走进了才发现。这时候转身出去已经来不及，田柾国红着一张脸抬头看他，四目相对的气氛诡异又暧昧......田柾国手上动作没停，“哥，递下纸。”  
闵玧其伸手把放在旁边矮柜上的纸巾拿过去，一边反思自己为什么不生气，一边好奇这个弟弟是从什么时候开始变成了现在的厚脸皮。他背对着田柾国把外套挂到衣架上，等到后面悉悉索索的声音消失以后才清清嗓子开口，“你下次能躲到厕所去解决吗？”  
“我怎么知道你会突然回来。”田柾国起身，绕到厕所扔掉揉成一团的纸巾。“幸好我心理素质过硬，换个人可能就被吓到功能障碍了。”当然，看着闵玧其那张惊慌失措的脸也是一种不敢说出口的喜好......  
“你分明是脸皮太厚。”闵玧其无意跟他纠结这种话题，“而且......”闵玧其走过去把田柾国的手机翻出来，“你自己看我给你打了多少次电话。”  
田柾国笑嘻嘻的，“在忙嘛，就没管。”  
闵玧其无话可说，抬起脚作势要踢人。  
“我去洗澡。”田柾国人都走出去，又折回来提醒他，“给你留了吃的。”  
“你做的？”  
田柾国嗓子一干，矢口否认，“怎么可能。”到底是要给自己留点男人的尊严。

周末。  
闵玧其跟田柾国去超市采购，本来说要回家，结果闵震临时带着祁卉和朋友一起周边游去了，两个半大小子只好自己动手，丰衣足食。平时嚷嚷着不想回去，过了一段时间的幸福周末后还猛地有点不习惯。  
田柾国推着车指点江山，“再给我拿一盒牛奶，一升装的那种。”  
闵玧其取了两盒放进推车，“喝喝喝，你以为自己还能长高啊？”  
“但我比你高啊。”本来还懒洋洋推着车的人一下站直了，把闵玧其抵在货架前伸手比了比，“玧其哥好矮啊。”  
一旦表现出生气就输了。  
闵玧其捏着拳头深呼吸，“你这是嫉妒。”  
田柾国笑得跟得了糖吃的小孩一样，“这有什么好嫉妒的？”他故意偏头，“要不要叫声哥哥听一听？”   
“小流氓。”闵玧其准确地戳向对方的肚脐眼，“让开，还买不买东西了。”话音刚落就听到前面有人叫了他的名字—“闵玧其，怎么是你？！”

熟人是闵玧其高中同学兼乐队成员郑号锡。  
郑号锡应该是惊喜的，但表情上却有点说不清道不明的......他一把抓住闵玧其的手臂，把人拉到旁边，“那人谁啊？你男朋友？几年不见你已经走在彩虹桥上了吗？”  
闵玧其指着田柾国，“你说他吗？”  
“对啊。”郑号锡尴尬地看了一眼田柾国，“你们谈个恋爱也太热情奔放了。”  
闵玧其冲田柾国招招手，“过来。”  
田柾国还依稀记得郑号锡这么号人，但对不上名字。看两人的熟悉程度倒是乖乖地喊了一声哥哥好。  
“我弟，你不认识了？”闵玧其推一把郑号锡，“你给我收好脑子里的那些东西。”  
“啊！”郑号锡一拍大腿想起来了，“原来是你。”  
田柾国一脸的岁月静好。

田柾国期待的两人进餐硬生生插入了一个郑号锡。在等待郑号锡取车的时候，他小声发问，“还买了牛排呢，等回家都放坏了。”  
“我刚才要了一袋冰。”闵玧其笑，“不会坏的。”  
“早知道就不买了。”田柾国趁他不注意就在背后做鬼脸，“我那么想吃牛排都吃不到。”  
闵玧其敲他脑袋，“卖什么惨？你哥哥我有亏待你吗？”闵玧其的手顺势滑下去捏住田柾国的左脸，“这段时间肉吃了不少，脸都圆了。就这样，你还好意思说吃不到肉？”  
田柾国被揪着脸，说话口气变成了小朋友。“放手......”  
闵玧其冷哼一声，“牛排明天吃，明天中午就吃。”  
“那中午就不能喝酒了。”田柾国揉揉脸，“脸都被你掐肿了。”  
闵玧其看着郑号锡开车过来，系上了安全带，“你要是早上想喝酒我也不拦你。”他开车跟在郑号锡后面，“安全带。”  
“重友轻色。”  
闵玧其又笑了，“你是色吗？我没看出来。”  
“我这样还不算色？”要不是有安全带拦着，田柾国简直要一跃而起—“你是不知道我高中收到了多少情书和巧克力！”  
“那怎么不见你祸害小姑娘？”  
田柾国脖子一梗，“那是因为我只想祸害你！”

汽车开出地下停车场，经过减速带的时候抖了一下。  
闵玧其终于在一分钟以后把未完的对话重新捡起来，“田柾国，我没那个福气。”

CH12.

成年人最大的悲哀大概就是需要无时无刻展示无懈可击的状态。  
不能被看出太多情绪，也不能任何事情都顺由自己的心意来。

田柾国的拳头捏紧了又松开，只能骗自己什么都没有听到。他转头看窗外，四五点的太阳大到夸张，路上的行人匆匆，哪怕撑着伞都在快速行进着。闵玧其知道吧，闵玧其什么都知道。他太聪明太自以为是地用那套兄弟哲学将自己一次次拒之门外......  
“你听到了吗？”闵玧其又问。  
田柾国回头，脸上已经很平静了，“我听到了。听到了发好人卡的声音。”  
闵玧其反应了几秒什么是好人卡，然后开玩笑地开口，“那你也没少给别人发好人卡吧？”  
“发不发也没太大区别。”田柾国挠挠头，“反正每次遇到情人节或者圣诞，我的抽屉里都是礼物。”  
闵玧其笑，“你瞧你这炫耀的口吻。”  
“你呢？”  
“我怎么了？”  
田柾国身体放松靠在椅背上，“应该也有人追你吧？那会儿你们乐队不是人气那么高？校庆的时候还有其他学校的女生跑过来看。”  
“那都什么时候的事了，你还说。”闵玧其手指敲敲方向盘，“比不了你。”

乐队在学校里很受欢迎。  
本来只是运动会开幕时的试水，没想到一炮而红，校庆时被指定要求压轴表演。闵玧其没想到会弄出这么大的水花，结果不光学校里的人都认识了他们，受邀来参加学生活动的祁卉和闵震也都知道了。  
田柾国上台献了花，然后理所当然的以家属身份参加了合影，并留下来一起聚餐。祁卉是最放心把田柾国交给闵玧其照顾的那个，夸奖完对方以后就拉着心中郁结不已的闵震先行离开。那么好的气氛，闵震自然不好多说什么，但在他看来，闹闹腾腾的所谓乐队还是离正统古典的钢琴相距甚远。何况对于闵玧其是如何走上这条偏离大道的小路，他也是一点头脑都摸不着。

田柾国跟着乐队的人在学校外的火锅店搓了一顿。  
虽然有了老师的应允，他们还是没敢喝酒，而是偷偷摸摸把一罐一罐冰过的啤酒全部藏在了田柾国的书包，由田柾国暗度陈仓弄了进去。一群人聚在闵玧其的宿舍，一个个喝得肚子都鼓起来以后才意犹未尽的开门出去。同寝室的学霸因为拉肚子，校庆前一天就已经被家长接回家，要不然还真没有地方给他们瞎折腾。  
作为年纪最小的那个，田柾国根本连碰一下的机会都没有。闵玧其的管理严格，只要发现田柾国有想要伸手过去拿酒的苗头，就毫不留情地挠他痒痒，最后收获了一个气鼓鼓的弟弟。 田柾国要喝酒的理由很简单，再怎么说都是他背进去的，没有功劳也有苦劳，闵玧其却连一口都不肯分给他。  
闵玧其把空掉的易拉罐挨个捏扁，“不要生气了，快去洗漱。”  
田柾国坐在椅子上不肯动，“明天回家我要告状。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“你确定？”  
田柾国摇摇头。  
“把桌子上那罐递给我。”闵玧其伸出手，结果田柾国发现那里面还有，仰头就把剩余的啤酒喝了进去。他喝的急，又不习惯啤酒的气泡，结果咂咂嘴说了一句好苦。  
闵玧其哭笑不得地把罐子拿过来，“怎么都不看看是谁的，拿起来就喝啊？”  
“我看了，是你的。”田柾国皱着一张脸，“啤酒一点都不好喝，比不了可乐。”  
“我可没说啤酒好喝。”闵玧其系上垃圾袋，把袋子放到了门背后，“是你自己好奇心太重，非要尝一尝的。”

那么一小口啤酒的酒精含量能有多少呢？  
田柾国没有仔细思考这个问题，但他知道喝酒可以壮胆，可以做很多平时想做又不敢做的事。  
爬到床上的第一件事就是在床褥下面伸手摸。  
闵玧其面上一热，“你干什么呢！”  
田柾国一脸可惜地抽出手，“书没有了。”  
“不然呢？你还想干什么？”闵玧其把枕头抛给他，“小小年纪不学好。”  
“我是跟着哥有样学样。”田柾国一张口就给对方戴高帽，“结果你还藏起来了。”  
“都说了是别人借我的。”闵玧其挨着他躺下去，“快点睡觉。”  
田柾国笑嘻嘻地靠上去，“喝了酒有点兴奋。”  
“再兴奋也不要来闹你哥哥。”闵玧其背对着他开口，“明天我还要早起签到。你要是不想参加那个园游会就在宿舍等我，到时候我来找你，我们一起回家。”  
田柾国没有吱声。  
闵玧其以为他睡了，翻过身想看看被子有没有盖好。哪知道田柾国就像在等着他转身一样，一对上闵玧其的视线就瞪大眼睛神神秘秘地说，“有一个办法可以让我不闹。”  
“什么？”闵玧其吐口而出。  
田柾国鼓足勇气凑过去，“堵住我的嘴巴。”

蜻蜓点水一样的稍纵即逝—还是田柾国主动的。  
碰完嘴唇以后田柾国心满意足，“晚安。”  
闵玧其像是站在磅礴大雨中被雷打过，他抬手摸摸自己的嘴唇，又想要把已经闭上眼睛的田柾国摇醒。晚安？这让他怎么晚安？  
可惜第二天醒来，田柾国就跟没事人一样，前一天夜里的记忆都随着酒精一起蒸发。闵玧其不好意思确认，都快要以为那是自己的错觉。然而在他离开这座城市，准备前往大学的那一天，田柾国和祁卉把他送到车站门口。田柾国走上前抱住他，小声贴着他的耳朵说，“闵玧其，那是我的初吻。”  
闵玧其在震惊中走进检票口，也来不及再次确认什么。

郑号锡把吃饭的地方选在一家不起眼的餐馆里。  
闵玧其跟在他后面落座，看他流利地点完一堆菜以后才找忙碌的老板要了菜单递给田柾国。“不是要吃肉吗？点。”  
怨气一下就没有了。  
田柾国觉得自己太容易被打发，转念一想又觉得闵玧其实际上还是想着自己。“我都可以，哥点吧。”  
闵玧其盯着他看了一会儿，才合上菜单放到一边。“那回家了不许哼哼唧唧说我虐待你。”

郑号锡喝了酒话变得特别多，倒也没醉，只是心情太好控制不了情绪。闵玧其陪着他聊天，互相问完近况就开始提起以前的事。田柾国之前还没兴趣，听到郑号锡说起高中时的事就来了精神，竖着耳朵跟进话题，脸上还要装作并不在意。  
“你还记得当时隔壁班的女班长吗？就长了虎牙，挺可爱的那个。”郑号锡喝了一口酒，继续说道，“前阵子我在电影院碰见她，人家还对你念念不忘呢。”  
......闵玧其看一眼田柾国，还好，没有炸毛。下一秒田柾国就端着酒杯跟郑号锡碰了一下，“真的吗？她当时追过我哥哥啊？”  
“可不是嘛。”郑号锡笑着揶揄闵玧其，“那时候每天送牛奶，体育课还要托我们给他送冷饮。你说你哥哥魅力大不大？”  
“大。”  
田柾国的反应成功讨好了郑号锡，对方饶有兴趣接着讲故事，“可惜你哥看不上人家。女班长表白几次他就拒绝几次，后来人家出国读了几年书，回来都还惦记着他。”他顿了顿，“诶，闵玧其，你现在还单着吗？”  
闵玧其不想郑号锡乱拉红线，光是一个田柾国就够他受了。闵玧其轻轻点头，“没，你别操心这个。”  
郑号锡惋惜，“唉，我还说老同学变情人也不错。你真的不要再考虑一下？”  
“考虑什么啊？不考虑。”闵玧其皱眉，“喝酒吧。”

CH13.

闵玧其打电话叫来了两个代驾。  
他给代驾开了后备箱，站在旁边看代驾把自行车折叠起来往里面放。“小心一点，别碰着旁边那袋。”  
代驾是个挺年轻的小伙子，笑眯眯的一张脸，“帅哥，你放心，不会弄到的。”  
闵玧其点点头，跟郑号锡打过招呼以后拉开了后门。田柾国坐在门边，“怎么了？”  
“坐进去点。”

闵玧其怕郑号锡要跟自己抢着结账，结果叫来老板以后才知道田柾国去洗手间的时候顺路已经买过单。当着郑号锡的面他没好说什么，这下也忍不住念叨对方，“你一个待业青年抢着付什么钱啊？”  
田柾国好像有点不高兴，“我有存款。”  
“啧。那就好好存着。”闵玧其手抬了抬，最后还是放了回去。“养你，我还是没问题的。”  
田柾国沉默了几秒，“知道了。”  
可能是酒精已经开始发挥作用，看着身边的田柾国，有种恍惚回到几年前的错觉。闵玧其突然涌起一股说不清的情绪，“你不用跟我分这么清。”  
“谁让你是我弟弟。”

这句话，闵玧其对田柾国说过不止一次。  
高三一整年有很多次模拟考，偶尔遇到月假，考完试倒是可以比平时提前放学几小时。这时候，闵玧其就会坐车去初中接田柾国放学。  
身为高中生的他站在中学门口还是很显眼。放眼望去都是稚气未脱的小豆丁—虽然他本人也没有大到哪里去，但中间差的那几年还是能看出来。闵玧其看着一拨拨的学生往外走，偏偏等不到田柾国。  
升入高三那年闵震就给他买了一个手机，比不了现在的智能系统，但也够用了。可田柾国没手机，闵玧其拿着手机也没招，看往外走的人越来越少以后也开始心慌。趁着门卫不注意，他就逆着人流往里，准备直接进去找人。

田柾国就读的初中不算大，闵玧其很容易就找到了教学楼。他顺手拉住一个慌慌张张往外跑的男生，“请问一下，三年级A班在哪里？”  
男生推了推眼镜，结结巴巴地张开嘴巴。“在，在三楼。你上去就能看到。”  
闵玧其瞄了一眼，发现对方胸前校牌上的信息就是三年A班。他没松手，“你们班还没放学？”  
“放，放了。”男生还是结巴，“你，你放手。我要回家了。”  
“认识田柾国吧？”闵玧其越想越觉得不对劲，“劳驾你带我上去。”  
男生极不情愿地被他推了一下，抓着楼梯扶手一步一步地往上挪。

闵玧其不是那种一眼看过去就会觉得面善的人。他性格也冷，如果不是熟悉的人，那浑身散发一种不愿意搭理、生人勿进的气场。男生走在前面，时不时偷偷回头看他。跟闵玧其对上视线以后连忙低头，小声说了句不好意思。  
“要说什么？”  
男生摇摇头，“我之前没见过你。”  
“正常。”  
说话间两人已经走到三楼。男生伸手指了个方向，“就在那边。”说完就脚步抹油，抓着书包带子跑掉了。闵玧其按照对方指示的方向找到了A班，还没推开门就听里面动静不小。他推了推后门，薄薄的铁门像是从里用什么东西堵住似的，即使用力也没办法完全打开。闵玧其又走到窗户的地方，看了一眼教室里的情况：田柾国被几个人压在最后面的黑板上，头发有点乱，像一只好斗的博美犬；另一边是同样被压住的男生，被推得乱七八糟的课桌中间站着一个脸都哭花了的女生。  
这什么情况？  
对峙间另一个男生挣脱了身边人的压制，直直冲着田柾国去，还没跑到田柾国面前就又被拉住，然后嘴里冒出来一大串难听的脏话。闵玧其看着田柾国的脸色一变，知道他要憋不住了。于是他敲了敲玻璃，“麻烦哪位给我开下门。”  
话音刚落，就有人指着前门开口，“前面可以进。”  
“谢谢。”闵玧其有礼貌地笑了笑，然后推开了教室前门。他也没说自己是谁，径直走到两伙人中间先拉开了还在哭的女生，“要帮忙吗？”

田柾国惊讶地看着突然出现的闵玧其，话都说不出来。  
“你谁啊你？”被压住的男生大声囔囔着，“跑进来找死吗？”  
闵玧其伸手扯掉男生的校牌，“你又是谁？E班的跑到A班来做什么？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“嘴这么脏怪不得会挨揍。”闵玧其随手把校牌扔了，又走向田柾国，“没吃亏吧？”  
田柾国摇摇头。  
“没吃亏就好。”闵玧其拉着田柾国看了看，转头冲男生扬扬下巴，“怎么？抢女朋友抢不过就动手啊？”他倒是挺聪明地直接脑补了剧情，也不管田柾国在旁边拼命扯自己的衣摆。  
那男生嘴巴都气歪了，“你算什么东西？你是这小子的哥哥吗？啊？”  
“知道我是他哥哥嘴巴就放干净一点。”闵玧其原意就是领人回家，才不愿意搭理这些还处于中二时期的小屁孩。“有这个功夫不如多读点书。E班，呵呵，我都替你急。”  
“谁让你弟弟那么不要脸！”到底还是初中生，心里明明都已经怂了却还是嘴硬，“他以为他是谁？有人喜欢就偷着乐吧，还成天摆出那副样子恶心人。”  
田柾国无奈，“我说了不喜欢她。”  
闵玧其这下明白了，原来不是追求者之间的竞争，而是有人气不过喜欢的女生被拒绝想要出气。他挠挠头，“在场各位都听到了吧？”说完还特意跟女生确认了一次，“即使要交往也离只有蛮力的傻子远一点，知道了吗？”  
女生红着脸点头，说了一声谢谢哥哥，眼睛还恋恋不舍地黏在田柾国身上。  
闵玧其笑笑，跟田柾国开玩笑，“你魅力还挺大。”

田柾国一直都很乖，打架斗殴请家长这种字眼从未在他的学习生涯中出现。这下被闵玧其抓了现行，对方来挑衅的时候他也确实当着好些人的面动了手，做过的事情抹不掉，唯独担心祁卉知道了会对自己很失望。  
他拖着两条腿跟在闵玧其后面下楼，出了教室闵玧其就没再跟他说话了，可手里又拎着自己那个在打架中沦为武器弄得有点脏兮兮的黑色书包。  
“哥。”  
没人答应。  
“哥。”  
还是没人答应。  
“闵玧其！”  
田柾国站在台阶上，“你怎么不理我！”  
闵玧其回过头，脸上的笑意藏都藏不住，“你叫我什么？”  
“是他先动手的。”田柾国愤愤不平，“他骂的太难听我才没有忍住。不能全怪我。”  
“还有呢？”  
田柾国认真想了想，“我真的不喜欢那个女生，我就没跟她说过几次话。哪知道会有个疯子跑来跟我算账。”  
闵玧其歪着头，“还有呢？”  
“能不能不告诉我妈妈啊？”田柾国往下跳了几格阶梯，“看在我平时那么听话的份上。”  
“好好叫声哥。”  
田柾国几步冲过去，小声喊了一声，接着抢过书包跑到了前面。

脸上的伤痕是怎么都瞒不过去。  
一回家祁卉就大呼小叫地把田柾国搂住，闵玧其连忙在旁边巧舌如簧地包装故事，成功把田柾国塑造成一个为了被小流氓骚扰的同学主动挺身而出的光辉形象。祁卉还是心疼，不过知道错不在田柾国也没再纠结，招呼两个孩子洗手吃了饭。  
田柾国晚上又溜到了闵玧其的房间，恨不得把对方夸到天上去。闵玧其困得不行，又推不开背后叽叽喳喳的快乐小鸟，“行了行了，谁让你是我弟弟。”

CH14.

入户左手边有一个小小的储物间，对于布局紧凑的公寓来说很是鸡肋。闵玧其从来没想着用它，所以一直空着。那天他回家早，在房间里没有发现田柾国的身影，给对方打了电话才发现要找的人从储物间里走了出来。  
“你在里面干什么？”闵玧其好奇，“新买了什么东西放不下吗？”田柾国从楼上搬来楼下，有哪些东西他最清楚—连一半的衣柜都没有占满，唯一有可能的就是添了什么大物件。  
田柾国一脸惊慌，结结巴巴地把门拉紧。“没，没，没什么东西。”  
那么大的人了，有秘密倒也正常。闵玧其没再追问，也没有打开储物间看过。但似乎自此之后，田柾国就忙了起来。

闵玧其的工作时间很有弹性，只要手里没活，偶尔给自己放个假也不是不可以。前不久林然又嚷嚷着要组局去郊区新开的主题乐园玩，闵玧其得了空倒也有想法，还打算问问田柾国的意思。结果一大早田柾国就出门了，快到中午的时候又打电话给闵玧其。“哥，你今天不上班是不是？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其调低音响的声音，“怎么了？要找我一起吃午饭？”  
“不是。”田柾国在电话那头扭扭捏捏，“那你帮个忙好吗？你去储物间开下电脑，我在电脑桌面存了一个压缩包，你发给我一下。”  
“好。”闵玧其听着就起身往房间外走，“你先别挂电话，等我开电脑。”他拧开储物间的门，发现里面不知什么时候多了一张桌子。桌子是壁挂可以折叠的，除此以外地面上还有一些散落的书籍。闵玧其打开笔电，“开机密码是什么？”  
那边一下安静了。  
“喂？柾国？没听到吗？”闵玧其只当是储物间的信号不好，握着手机又问了一次。那边终于后知后觉有了反应—“0309。”  
田柾国自己说完也觉得不好意思，不敢再开口解释什么。闵玧其敲着键盘输入了密码，“桌面上有好几个压缩包，你需要哪一个？”  
“命名日期应该是昨天那一个。”  
闵玧其迅速找到，“好，我发给你。”

当天下午田柾国就回来了。他开门的时候闵玧其正好换了外出的鞋准备出去，他显然有些意外会碰到电脑密码所含意义的主人公，一时慌乱地说了句没用的话。“哥，你要出去啊？”  
闵玧其笑了笑，往旁边挪了几厘米示意他先进来不要杵在门口。“嗯，出去一趟。”田柾国点点头，“那你晚上回来吃饭吗？”他举了举手里拎着的口袋，“我还买了冰淇淋。”  
“冰淇淋又不能当饭吃。”闵玧其忍不住说教，“你少吃一点，别跟小孩子似的。我一会儿就回来，你要是不想做晚饭我们就出去吃。”  
“嗯。”  
闵玧其带上门，“正好我回来还有事找你。”

田柾国以为对方是要问自己关于储物间或是压缩包的事，结果闵玧其绝口不提，只是问他周末有没有时间，想不想出去玩。对方的口吻就像哄骗小孩子去游乐场一样，田柾国听得一愣一愣，“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事？”  
闵玧其一愣，“为什么这么说？”  
田柾国甩甩头，“总觉得你对我太好了。”他自认在经营两人关系时小心翼翼，未成年时的满腔勇气现在当然也有，只是不能再不管不顾做有勇无谋的蠢事。闵玧其对他好一分，他就恨不得拿数万倍奉还，哪怕那份好只是彼此心知肚明的兄弟关系带来的小小牵连。但即使这样，他也希望这份关系能够不咸不淡地牵扯得更久一些。  
“想太多。”闵玧其偏过头不再看他，“不想去就别勉强。”  
我又没说不去。  
田柾国沉默了一会儿，“哥。”  
“怎么？”闵玧其注意力还放在电视机里播放的老电影上，“改变心意又想去了？”  
“你不问问我在做什么吗？”  
闵玧其打个哈欠，语气仍然没什么变化，“你说什么？”  
田柾国拿过遥控器按了暂停，“你不问问我躲在储物间里做什么吗？”  
“总不能是什么坏事吧。”闵玧其终于看向他，“你觉得我不过问是冷落了你吗？”  
田柾国不说话。  
闵玧其笑，“人不大，心思挺多。”说完又很认真的再次开口，“那你愿意跟我说一下吗？你躲着我偷偷在做的事。”

每天闲在家里是容易胡思乱想。  
田柾国的创业计划还没有下文，倒是瞎逛看到一个画商稿的工作。他试着打包自己之前画的东西发了简历，很快就有人回电话跟他商议稿费的事情。画画算是田柾国的隐藏技能，他大学学的专业和画画毫无关联，纯粹是兴趣加空闲时的练习。没想到误打误撞在现在派上了用场。  
“你还会画画？什么时候学会的？”闵玧其来了兴趣，“给我看看。”  
田柾国把手机递过去，打开的页面是他上传自己作品的博客。“其实也没画太多。绝大多数都是工作之前画的。上班太忙，就没有时间。”  
闵玧其往下滑了几页，问道，“密码都用我的生日怎么没看到我的画像？”  
田柾国被对方冷不丁冒出的玩笑话吓到，“对不起，我这就去改密码。”闵玧其的画像他当然有，不过都藏在素描本里。要是把那些都摆进博客，心思也太明显—何况他不想和任何一个人分享。

周末活动因为林然的私事泡汤。  
田柾国挺自私地不想林然再和闵玧其有更多联系，两人不是恋人关系当然好，可做朋友也让他心里名为嫉妒的魔鬼时时作祟。田柾国坐在储物间，耳朵捕捉着外面的动静，结果一时之间就握着画笔出了神。  
“想什么呢？”闵玧其听到他响个不停的手机铃声找了进来，“怎么不接电话？”话音落下时那通电话恰好挂断，整个房间重新陷入微妙的平衡状态。田柾国抬起头，“当时你为什么放弃继续做乐队？”  
“学习要紧。”闵玧其耸耸肩，转身走出房间。

闵震把闵玧其的行为打上了不务正业、离经叛道的标签。暗示好几次对方都装听不懂以后，他也干脆把话挑明了说。“你光顾着搞那些乌七八糟的东西，明年还要考大学吗？”  
闵玧其成绩中游水平，不是笨，只是不愿意费心思。高中正处于叛逆的顶峰，当然死咬着不肯松口。书房里有一整面墙都被做成了书架，整个房间看起来既压抑又严肃，闵玧其视线上移，努力想要辨认最顶端的某本书名究竟是什么。  
他不当一回事的态度成功激怒了闵震，“你这是什么意思？”  
“我想做自己喜欢的事。”闵玧其淡淡地说，“大学我会考，不需要你操心。”  
“你是故意气我吗？”闵震猛地起身，抓过闵玧其的书包倒着抖了抖。他捡起地上的那包瘪下去的香烟，“这也是不需要我操心的吗？”  
闵玧其捏紧了拳头不说话。闵震又走上前点了点他的肩膀，“你喜欢的事就是跟一群人瞎混，不把学习当一回事，甚至背着家里人偷偷抽烟吗？”  
“我对你真的太失望了。”闵震摇摇头，“你要这么给田柾国做榜样吗？”

CH15.

闵玧其很清楚田柾国对自己的依赖是不正常的。那份依赖过度又热烈，时常让他产生不应该有的错觉。与其说闵震的话点醒了他，不如说是给了他一个完美的借口—一个试着躲开、逃避的借口。

没过多久田柾国就知道了闵玧其不继续做乐队的事情。因为闵玧其周末有补课，所以又变成了之前那样不常回家的情况。田柾国不好意思问闵震，只能在祁卉那边偷偷探口风。祁卉不知道书房里发生的父子谈话，所以摸摸田柾国的头说闵玧其功课重，让他不要老是去烦哥哥。  
月末闵玧其终于回家，田柾国逮着机会溜进对方房间，“哥，你最近怎么了？”  
闵玧其停下正往书桌上摆课本的动作，“嗯？”  
“我是说......乐队。”田柾国歪歪头，“听说你没再继续弄了。我觉得很可惜。”  
闵玧其也可惜，不过不光他，乐队里还有其他人也受到了家里人的百般阻挠，甚至还有家长找到学校来......几个人商量又商量，乐队的事情自然无疾而终。可他不愿意跟田柾国说这些，只能一笔带过。“马上高三了。”  
田柾国下意识觉得没那么简单，却不敢问太多。  
“你呢？快期末，你都复习好了吗？”闵玧其很快把话题带过，田柾国也懂事的没有再问。

时间一晃就来到了高考前的最后一个月。  
临时抱佛脚在这时候基本没什么用，再加上持续不断的高温，陆陆续续都有学生请假回家复习。祁卉周末去学校给闵玧其送过饭，看到人瘦了不少心疼得不行，跟闵震一合计干脆也给闵玧其请了假，让他就在家里复习。  
回家当然好，空调二十四小时开着也不会像宿舍容易跳闸的电路一样出故障，更别提天花板上那个开着也等于没开的吊扇。就连田柾国都被叮嘱不可以去打扰哥哥，放了学也乖乖待在自己房间，绝对不去吵闵玧其。其实能记住的知识点早该记住了，闵玧其不打算用题海战术麻痹自己，每天所有人都出门上班上学以后他就会坐在钢琴面前弹上个几小时。没有特定曲目，想到什么就弹什么，可以说是相当轻松愉快地渡过了最后的高中生涯。

闵玧其高考那几天田柾国也正好放假，他们学校被选作考点，早就提前搬走了课桌里的东西，把教室清扫干净留给考生使用。闵玧其倒是一早就跟家里人说好不用去学校接他，考完试以后他自己会打车回来。不过他低估了学校周边道路的拥堵量，即使有交警和志愿者维护秩序，可堵成一片的私家车和出租车还是成功打消了闵玧其的念头。  
他拿出手机给闵震电话，表示自己可能会晚一点回来。下一秒，一个陌生电话就打了进来，田柾国在电话那头很急迫地开口，“哥， 你出来了吗？在哪里？”  
闵玧其慢吞吞地往树下的阴凉处走，“刚出来，怎么了？”  
“我来接你。”田柾国说，“看新闻说路都堵住了，我就干脆找了量自行车骑过来。”  
闵玧其虚起眼睛看看周围，要不然一眼把田柾国找到了他还以为对方在开玩笑，“你原地等着，我马上过来。”

田柾国把自行车停在一条小路边，手里还撑着一把可笑的黄色卡通伞。闵玧其几下穿过人群走过去，“热不热啊？”  
“还好。”田柾国把伞递给他，然后拍了拍后座，“上来吧。”  
闵玧其看着自行车觉得好笑又感动。“能载得动我吗？”  
“开玩笑，我可长高不少。”这话是没说错。田柾国听了闵玧其的建议，不光体育课，平时也积极地在球场上撒丫子撒汗水，一年下来倒真是冒了不少个头。粗略比一下，也快比闵玧其高了。“快上来，中午回家吃顿好的。”  
闵玧其也没再跟他争执，跨上后座撑起了伞，“那辛苦你了。”

高考结束那天晚上的散伙饭自然跑不了。闵玧其和同班同学吃过饭后，又一窝蜂涌到了附近的ktv去宣泄三年来的压力。闵玧其坐了一会儿就准备去跟之前一起做乐队的朋友碰头，几个人喝了不少酒但都还没到醉的地步。  
由于郑号锡第二天一大早还要跟家里人出去玩，所以他们也不好弄太晚，互相拍拍背鼓励道别以后就准备各自回家。闵震那边闵玧其是早就申请过了，他爸只让他尽早回来其他就没多说。倒是田柾国打了几次电话，说是买了块小蛋糕想跟他一起庆祝。  
“马上就回来了，我刚打到车。”闵玧其关上车门，靠在一边心想终于是解脱了。高考成绩他心里有数，也早就想好要报考那所大学，这会儿心里轻松的不行，还跟出租师傅聊起天来。可是他没想到，之前自己担心的东西会变成事实。  
面对着说完那四个字就低下头的田柾国，闵玧其实在不知道自己应该有什么样的举动。说对不起吗？还是要先拍拍眼前人的肩膀，自欺欺人地说刚才什么都没有听见。没吃上几口的蛋糕还摆在书桌上，旁边垒着高高一摞再也用不上的教科书。时间如同行刑般漫长，整个场景像是卓别林的默片似的滑稽。  
“我......”闵玧其叹了口气，伸出去到半截的手又收了回来。  
“你听到了吧？”田柾国根本不给他撒谎的机会，“我刚才说我喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”这一声仿佛来自深渊又毫无踪迹的消失在空气里。  
田柾国松开一直被咬着的嘴唇，“不是弟弟对哥哥的......”他顿了顿，满脸的苦恼表情就像是在解答复杂的推理问题，“就像是男女朋友那样。我觉得我喜欢你，我觉得我应该要说出来。”  
闵玧其愣住，“其实你不说会更好。”  
某些心知肚明的东西一旦摆上台面就会改变原本稳定的局面。如果田柾国不说，他也还是可以套着好哥哥的面具继续关心对方、继续对对方好，可现在喜欢你几个字横在两人中间，他过不去，对方也过不来。  
“我知道了。”田柾国猛地站起身来，拉开房门就跑了出去。闵玧其听到已经反锁的大门被人重新打开，然后闵震过来敲了他的门，“怎么惹到弟弟了？”  
闵玧其百口莫辩，尴尬地挠了挠头，“可能是我刚才说想去外地读大学，柾国有点不能接受吧。”  
闵震很怀疑，但转念一想田柾国平时的表现还是把疑惑暂且放下，“这孩子真是......走吧，我跟你一起出去找他。”  
“不了，爸，我自己去就可以了。”闵玧其连忙拒绝，转身拿上了钥匙和钱包，“我把人劝好了再回来。”  
“嗯，小心点。”

要找到田柾国很容易，只是把脚迈过去太不容易。  
闵玧其没什么把握能把人劝好，远远地看着坐在长椅上的田柾国默不作声。夏日的蚊子猖狂肆虐，一旦发现目标就一窝蜂地涌过去。闵玧其挥了几下无果，咬咬牙还是走到长椅前，一屁股坐了下去。  
田柾国下意识想走，幸好被他眼疾手快地抓住了手臂。  
“你先坐下。”  
闵玧其开口，“躲也不是办法。”  
“其实是你先躲我的。”田柾国绷着的手臂松软下去。他喜欢和对方触碰的感觉，哪怕想贴的皮肤面积很小......可他也知道，越短暂的东西越美好。也许真的是他做错了，不该过于诚实，不该过于勇敢。闵玧其又不傻，不会真的看不出来。所以提醒也好、刻意的疏远也好，他早应该知道现实没有那么简单。  
“对不起。”田柾国反过去握住了闵玧其的手掌，“让我再握一下吧。”

CH16.

这也不是什么需要道歉的事情。  
田柾国的手心湿润，因为紧张冒出的汗水一直没有消退，混着他稍稍偏高的体温握起来觉得刚刚好。闵玧其是交往过女朋友的，就在高一的时候。不过，与其说是交往女朋友倒不如说是好奇，人家送了一封情书来，他看着那张飘着香气的信纸一句话都说不出来。然后女生问他可以吗，他就晕乎乎地点了头。在短暂的这段关系中闵玧其多数处于一个被动的状态，女生找他一起逛操场他就跟着一起去；课间想去小卖部了，他也乐意陪同。就连牵手，都是对方主动把手伸过来，说要帮他看一下手相—闵玧其不相信这种邪乎的东西，但他还是没有拒绝，老实把手递了过去。  
女孩子的手很软，干燥且柔软。  
闵玧其后知后觉地反应过来，“你，看好了吗？”  
女孩子的左手垫在下面，掌心贴着他的手背，“你的手很漂亮。”  
“可能是因为从小练钢琴吧。”闵玧其说完又问，“我的手相好吗？”  
对方慌慌张张红着脸抬起头来，“好，挺好的。”如果真如同对方说的那样，他现在又怎么会伤到田柾国的心呢？

那段恋情结束得很快，女生觉得他太冷淡，爽快地提完分手转头就跟隔壁班一个体育特长生走到了一起。闵玧其没什么难过或是遗憾的感觉，只觉得属于自己的时间又回来了，他乐得自在。这事没几个人知道，就连一起做乐队的郑号锡都不清楚。  
男孩子和女孩子很不一样。  
从凸起的骨节到温度都不一样。  
很不一样。

闵玧其突然想起某次田柾国发高烧，对方撒娇要他陪着睡觉。在入睡前田柾国把手从自己的被子里探过来，“哥，我听说两个人手牵在一起睡觉的话会做同样的梦。”  
“都是骗小孩的。”闵玧其又把他的手推回去，“被子盖好。”  
当时田柾国好像有点失望，他已经记不清了。

“你不用说对不起。”闵玧其清清嗓子，喝过酒的嗓子和之前甜腻的奶油蛋糕一起把他的喉咙封住，“真的不用。”  
田柾国的指尖像是动了一下，又好像没有。  
“我让你困扰了。”田柾国抬头却不看他，“我不该说那些话，就应该让它烂在肚子里。”  
“的确很困扰。”闵玧其似笑非笑，“但不是因为你说了这些话，而是我觉得我给了你错误的感觉。我不能说你喜欢一个同性是不对的，但......”  
田柾国打断他的话，“我是喜欢你。”  
“好吧，这个不重要。”闵玧其转过头看着田柾国，“重要的是我没办法给你想要的答案。田柾国，我没办法回应。”  
如果说出口只是为了再次肯定自己喜欢的那种心情就太假了，他不是大公无私普度众生的活佛菩萨，即使不好意思说，也还是隐隐有着某种期待。现在闵玧其已经说得很清楚，哪怕再客气再隐晦，其中的意味也不言而喻。  
“你现在还小，以后还有很多的路要走，也会遇到更多的人。”闵玧其不知道他在看哪里，不知道有没有把自己说的话听进去，“只看着我，太可惜了。”  
田柾国张嘴像是想要说点什么，最后只是“哦”了一声就没再吭声。

夏天的夜晚并不安静。  
除去恼人的蚊子，花坛里还有不知名的虫子孜孜不倦地唱着不成调的曲目。夜幕下的温度并没有降下去，热烘烘的像在酝酿一场暴雨。坐久了也会累，闵玧其捶了捶腿，“要走吗，这儿蚊子太多了。”  
闵玧其不说还不觉得，他一说完，田柾国就觉得自己裸露在外面的皮肤痒到不行。田柾国胡乱挠了几下就被闵玧其抓着手制止了，“别挠破了。”  
“可是很痒。”  
“回家涂点药就好了。”闵玧其拉着他往回走，“总会好的，不是吗？”  
田柾国听出他话里有话，乖乖跟着走。经过还没关门的小商店时，闵玧其突然停住了脚步，田柾国猝不及防整个人都撞了上去。其实没撞痛，可他还是故意捂着鼻子蹲了下去。闵玧其被吓了一跳，连忙跟着蹲下去摸他的头，“怎么了？撞到哪里了？鼻子还是眼睛？”  
田柾国埋着头，被闵玧其连续的几个问句弄得像是真的能哭出来。他瓮声瓮气地开口，“我没事。”最后闵玧其给他买了一罐冰过的可乐，接着回了家。  
关于那天最为强烈的记忆或许便是萦绕在房间里久久散不去的驱蚊水味道。

闵玧其没把感冒当一回事，只以为是夏日里再普遍不过的空调病。直到卫生纸团填满了工作间里那个大大的垃圾桶。郑号锡过来找他玩的时候，一进门就被壮观的卫生纸团山镇住了，“你这是撸多了还是什么？”  
闵玧其揉了揉已经被纸巾擦拭弄得变红的鼻头，“你说呢？”  
“那就可惜了。”郑号锡大咧咧地坐上他的桌子，“你这儿的环境还不错。”  
“可惜什么？”以这个状态也没办法继续工作，闵玧其索性关了电脑。  
郑号锡笑，“还说找你喝酒。”他跳下桌子，“那天发现了一家店，很不错。”  
闵玧其点点头，“走吧。”  
“你这是轻伤不下火线啊？”郑号锡跟他开玩笑，“走吧走吧。”

田柾国接到闵玧其打来的电话，声音却是郑号锡。他用了几秒确认郑号锡是谁，然后就开始紧张，“我哥呢？”  
“正要跟你说。”郑号锡有点不好意思，“他喝多了。”  
......原来是去喝酒了。  
田柾国听到那句话的时候已经在找钥匙换鞋，“所以你们在哪里？我马上打车过来。”郑号锡在那头报了一个店名，又让他不用着急。  
“我急得很。”田柾国说完就先挂断了电话。

“我怎么觉得你跟他哥似的。”郑号锡看着田柾国手脚麻利地把闵玧其扶起来，就要往怀里抱。“等等，你要这么打横把他抱出去？”  
“我抱得动。”  
这不是力气大小的问题吧？郑号锡把自己的疑虑憋回去，“公主抱啊？”  
田柾国颠了颠怀里的人，让他能靠的更舒服一些。“这是公主抱吗？”郑号锡缓缓点了头。田柾国突然笑了，“可他又不是我的公主。”  
郑号锡发觉代沟这种东西真是使得人与人之间无法正常沟通。他帮着田柾国推开了包间的门，“好好好，不管他是你的公主王子还是你哥......总之我把人交给你了，你给他弄回去吧。”  
“放心。”田柾国刚才就已经把闵玧其的车钥匙摸出来了，“那我先走了。”

半夜醒来发现被人盯着看是种很恐怖的体验。  
闵玧其睁眼就对上盘腿坐在榻榻米旁边的田柾国。虽然他腿上摆了一本杂志，眼睛却根本没有往那里看。血液全都涌向剧烈跳动的心脏，闵玧其一时之间都失去了语言功能，只是身体本能地做出反应，猛地一下撑着坐了起来想要往后靠。  
田柾国把水递给他，“喝点水吧。”  
闵玧其脑子还没转过弯来，喝完水才把自己的声音找回来。“我怎么在这里？”  
“哥喝醉了。”田柾国接过空杯子摆到一边，“所以我把你接回来了。”他伸手又摸了摸闵玧其的额头，“好像吃过药就退烧了。”  
闵玧其指着自己，一脸不可置信，“我发烧了？”  
“嗯。”田柾国把被子往上扯了一点，“怎么不继续睡了？”  
“我去厕所。”闵玧其站起来，“你不睡觉守着我干嘛？”  
“我乐意。”田柾国撑着下巴盯着他笑，“我又不困。”  
闵玧其从厕所回来才后知后觉地想到，“我什么时候吃了药？”  
田柾国大言不惭，“看你都睡死了，我就拿嘴巴喂你了。”说完还把药瓶子拿出来给闵玧其看，“挺甜的。”  
闵玧其看着瓶身标签上的[小儿退烧糖浆]的字样，觉得自己一定是还没有睡醒。

CH17.

退烧糖浆是田柾国临时去药店买的。  
开始他以为闵玧其只是酒喝多了不舒服，后来拿耳温枪打了才知道大事不妙。抽屉的医药箱像是买回来就没有用过，里面很多药都早已过了保质期。好在小区外的药店还没打烊，田柾国急匆匆地跑进去，说完要感冒药和退烧药就站在柜台外面焦虑地等待。  
营业员简单问了症状，背过身在柜台上翻找。  
田柾国却突然开口，“退烧药有甜的吗？”  
营业员愣住，“你是给家里小孩买吗？”  
田柾国没反驳，点了点头，“我怕他觉得苦。”  
营业员了然于心，“嗯，放心。给小朋友的药都是水果味的，应该不会太抗拒。”  
“好，谢谢。”

“你别盯着我了，你也睡觉好吗？”闵玧其翻过身，有点受不了地抬手挡住了眼睛。“你这样我根本不敢睡。”  
“为什么不敢睡？”田柾国歪头，“我陪着你，你就不会怕了。”  
闵玧其深呼吸，告诉自己不要和弟弟生气。“我没有害怕，而且，不要因为给我喝了莫名其妙的小孩子用的药，就把你哥哥当成还需要人照顾的小朋友。”  
田柾国耐心地听他说完，接着双腿跨在闵玧其身体两边，伸手压住了对方的双手。“可哥现在就是需要照顾啊。”他低下头，停在距离闵玧其的脸差不多只有十厘米的地方，“如果我要做点什么，玧其哥也没办法不是吗？”  
闵玧其冷哼一声，弓起了腿，“下去。”  
田柾国捂着关键部位顺势往旁边倒，“你这是犯规！弄坏了怎么办！”  
“又不是我的。”闵玧其抓着被子把背影留给他，“坏就坏了。”田柾国很快就贴上去，控诉他太无情。  
闵玧其笑笑，“快睡觉。”  
田柾国环住他的腰，“我睡不着。”  
“睡不着就出去跑圈。”闵玧其手肘撞撞他，“别贴着我，热死了。”  
“那就是还没退烧。”田柾国把他抱得更紧一点，嘴唇也凑过去轻轻靠了一下对方的耳垂，“要不要我帮你退烧？”

是危险的信号。  
脑袋里的红灯跟着警报声一同亮起。闵玧其默不作声，只当没有听见。可他低估了田柾国厚脸皮的程度，因为那小子又在自己耳边重复了一次。甚至这一次还悄悄地把腿挤进了自己的双腿之间。偏高的体温把被褥烘成一个小小的暖炉，闵玧其伸脚踢过去，田柾国却死撑着不肯动。  
“你可怜可怜我是病人，别折腾我了。”硬的不行就来软的，闵玧其无奈叹气，“消停点吧，田柾国。”  
“那意思是病好了我就可以折腾你吗？”田柾国跟他玩文字游戏，手倒是挺积极地已经把闵玧其的睡衣下摆撩起来，“我要摸你了。”  
哪有人一边做这种事情还一边用纯真无比的口气作预告的，闵玧其觉得自己一定是烧糊涂了，战斗力直接骤降50%，竟然真的让田柾国得逞。对方拿温热的掌心贴住自己的小腹，“摸起来好舒服。”  
闵玧其鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他咬着牙，“田柾国，把你的小狗爪子拿出去。”  
“我都没进去呢。”田柾国继续开黄腔，“你就要我出去。”  
“我没有跟你开玩笑。”  
田柾国下巴蹭到闵玧其的脖颈处，“那就再抱一会儿。我照顾哥，也有点累了。”他自觉把抽出来，又隔着衣服按住闵玧其的胸腔，“什么时候能为我跳一下呢？”  
“早知道哥会翻脸不认人，我就该趁哥还没醒，把该做的都做了。”

第二天早上醒来的时候两人睡成了奇怪的姿势。  
闵玧其的脖子下面是田柾国的手臂，他整个人差不多是睡进了对方怀里。然而下半身却不是那么回事—田柾国被子也没好好盖，一只腿伸进了闵玧其的被窝，另一只脚晾在外面，脚踝下面还垫着枕头。  
闵玧其睡得不舒服，轻手轻脚地想要起来。刚一动，身边的田柾国就睁开了眼睛。田柾国左手环过去，顺着闵玧其的头发摸了摸就摸到了耳垂，然后他又闭上了眼睛，“哥，以后少抽点烟。”  
眼前的光亮都被对方的怀抱遮挡住。闵玧其疑惑，“我抽烟怎么了？不抽烟我也会死在你前面。”  
“大清早的就说死不死的话题不吉利。”田柾国声音懒洋洋的，“昨晚你一直在咳嗽。所以我让你少抽点烟。”说完他突然松开手，坐了起来。  
闵玧其跟着坐起来动了动脖子，“不睡懒觉了？”  
田柾国揉揉他的头发，“再抱着哥睡觉就要出事了。”  
“没大没小。”闵玧其骂他，看人径直出门走向厕所才反应过来是要出什么事。

跟田柾国的关系好像又回到了最开始那样，只不过被照顾的好像真的变成了自己。闵玧其总是记不得吃感冒药，即使田柾国把种类繁杂的药盒子全部装进他的包里也没用。结果小感冒拖拖拉拉了快一周都还没有好。闵玧其本来还挺自信地说要靠每天八杯水的自然疗法痊愈，然而事实是每天回家都抱着纸巾撒不了手。这下田柾国找到了机会，每天起码两通电话提醒他吃药，一旦闵玧其表现出一点抗拒的情绪，田柾国就吓他说要把人绑去医院扎针。所以说人就是别扭，嘴上说一套心里想着另一套。 

林然的生日在八月末，但她早就已经迫不及待地定好了吃饭的地方。她和闵玧其有阵子没有联系，对家里宣称是感情淡了，实际上是最近痴迷游戏什么都顾不上。不过要一起吃饭的事她还是记在心上，主动给闵玧其去了电话要他到时候务必出席。  
“要什么礼物？”闵玧其简单直接，“我可以快递到你家。”  
林然装生气，“哪有你这样的？这么没情趣。”  
“想要情趣就赶紧找个男朋友。”闵玧其调侃她，“你要是不说我就随便买了。”上次回家闵震又问起林然的事，闵玧其想也没想就说分手了。闵震又吃惊又生气，不过碍于饭桌上还有田柾国，倒是没说什么难听的话。只是事后把闵玧其一阵骂，要他让着点林然，感情都是需要磨合的。闵玧其左耳进右耳出，一个字都没听进去。后来田柾国也拿这事来揶揄他，被闵玧其修理了一顿才消停。  
林然挺郁闷的，其实她之前有个感情很好的男朋友，甚至从大学时期开始谈了好几年恋爱。只是家里人瞧不上男方的出身，愣是不消停地把好好的小情侣给拆散了。林然一气之下就说自己以后都坚持独身主义，直到今年才被逼着和闵玧其相亲。说实话，她第一眼看到闵玧其就觉得对方不是自己喜欢的类型，闵玧其浑身上下冷淡的气息她欣赏不来。只是闵玧其人还不错，谈吐间也不像身边那些只知道吹牛的男同事，如果只是交朋友她当然乐意。而且她没好意思说出口，闵玧其怎么看都不算直。这话很没礼貌，但林然还是悄悄在心底悄悄给对方贴上了标签。  
“我才不想找男朋友，男朋友没有游戏好玩。”没说几句话林然又把话绕了回去，“总之你别忘了这事，我去玩游戏了。”  
“赶紧去。”闵玧其笑，“争取早日转行变成游戏主播。”  
“你就损我吧！”林然哼了一声，又在要挂机前再次提醒，“对了，要是弟弟没事，就把弟弟一起叫上。”

CH18.

一起给林然过生日的朋友大多是她原来的同学，彼此之间熟悉的不行。饭桌上欢声笑语的一直在开玩笑。饭后的标配活动自然是唱K，根本由不得闵玧其拒绝。  
田柾国吃饭的时候没去，等他去KTV接人的时候自然也被顺理成章地留了下来。其实田柾国挺不能理解林然的想法。按照她说的，既然两人没什么关系，只是为了糊弄家里人，那这种时候也没必要特意还把闵玧其叫出来吧？前几天闵玧其跟他提了这事，他毫不犹豫地找理由回绝了。要不是因为闵玧其的感冒还没好透，时不时打个喷嚏实在让人不放心，他也不会想到要过来把人带走。

田柾国随身带着喉糖，现在坐下了就掏出来递给闵玧其，让他含着。林然的朋友招呼他们点歌，田柾国笑笑坐了过去，但也只是随便划拉了几下页面又坐到了闵玧其身边。“把你点的歌顶上去吧。”林然跟朋友玩完一轮骰子，拍了拍田柾国，“你随意一点，不用太拘谨。”说完又看着闵玧其，“你不舒服啊？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那怎么没什么精神。”林然把话筒往他手里塞，“你还跟我客气？”  
闵玧其接了话筒没动，“谁跟你客气？我年纪大了玩不动，不像你们这些年轻人。”  
“切。”林然无语，“你快点歌唱。”  
田柾国看着觉得碍眼，主动把话筒抓了过来，“他咽炎犯了，我来吧。”  
“可以啊。”林然笑嘻嘻地把田柾国往中间推，“你长得这么好看唱歌肯定也好听。”

刚好下一首歌田柾国会唱，他跟林然另一个朋友一人一段唱完就放下了话筒。林然说他深藏不露，起哄要他再唱一首。田柾国看看闵玧其的脸色，本来想拒绝还是把话吞了回去，又唱了一首英文歌。  
“啤酒还是红酒？”坐下的时候闵玧其问他，“我给演唱家端过来。”  
田柾国一愣，“你别拿我开玩笑。”  
“哥哥开你玩笑怎么了？”闵玧其心情不错，靠近的时候还带着喉糖特有的薄荷味儿。“说吧，要喝什么？”  
田柾国摆手，“我不喝酒，一会儿还开车呢。”  
“找代驾呗。”林然听到他们的对话，直接开了瓶啤酒，“放心，我肯定负责把你们都送回家。”  
田柾国不想接，又怕闵玧其会接，特别纠结地拿了个杯子过来，“就一杯，我酒量不好。”  
林然有点意外，但还是点点头说好。

闵玧其在角落养生，有一下没一下地挑果盘里的水果吃，那边的田柾国却已经在众人的热情攻势下喝了一杯又一杯。都不说啤酒红酒，光是服务生端上来的那些五颜六色的鸡尾酒都喝了不少。闵玧其看他在一群人中如鱼得水，也没怎么阻拦，只是跟林然说了几次不要玩太晚。  
“周末啊，晚也不怕。”林然喝的也挺多，不过还是把闵玧其的话听了进去，又想起了冻在服务台冰箱的蛋糕还没有切。闵玧其自告奋勇取了蛋糕回来，刚推开门就被想要跑出包间的林然撞了个满怀。幸好他反应及时地抬起了蛋糕盒，要不然蛋糕肯定会被挤压成糟糕的模样。  
“你跑什么？”  
林然抓着他的手臂喘气，“他们说要把我的脸按进蛋糕里！”又指着自己的脸，“我今天特意认真化妆一小时，不能就这么毁了。”  
闵玧其不动声色地移开手，“那是跟你开玩笑。蛋糕我都拿回来了。”  
田柾国摇摇晃晃像只小企鹅，他慢慢站过来，“哥，你回来啦。”  
“你喝太多了。”闵玧其用另一只空着的手扶住田柾国的后腰，“过去坐好。” 

喝了酒的人头脑都不怎么清醒。  
闵玧其好说歹说才把他们劝下来，不要在包厢里玩抹奶油的无聊游戏。包厢里的人围成一圈，寿星站在最中间，在所有人唱完生日祝歌以后许愿吹蜡烛。不过蛋糕打开来才知道，没有奶油，而是一个样式大方的草莓芝士蛋糕。  
林然数了人数，把蛋糕平均分开递给周围的人。闵玧其接过就直接递给瘫坐在沙发上的田柾国，他知道对方喜欢吃甜的，也不知道这么吃点蛋糕能不能稍稍解解酒。酒鬼们消停了一会儿又开始玩起来，安静没多久的包厢又充斥着鬼哭狼嚎。只是从林然的方向看，靠在一起的田柾国和闵玧其实在是奇怪的可以。

田柾国吃着吃着就把头往闵玧其肩膀上靠—实际上他比闵玧其要高一些，因为那个高度差没办法很轻松地做出那样的动作。所以田柾国屁股往下挪了一段距离，舒服地靠了过去。闵玧其身上是他最熟悉的味道。田柾国后来偷偷看过闵玧其的香水，从包装颜色到造型都是不折不扣的性冷淡风，他试着往自己身上喷了一点，最后还是觉得在对方身上闻到的最好闻。  
闵玧其的肩膀一沉，扭头看了一眼：田柾国蓬松的头发在自己肩膀蹭来蹭去，活脱脱一只还没有断奶的小狗。闵玧其稍微低了下头，熟悉的洗发水味道就弥漫开来，“你......”  
田柾国咬着塑料勺，嘴角边上还有不小心弄上的蛋糕屑，“嗯？”  
“用了我的洗发水吗？”闵玧其拍拍他的头，“好好坐起来，你这样不累啊？”  
田柾国眯着眼睛撒娇，“可是我喝醉了啊。”  
“喝醉的人才不会承认自己喝醉了。”闵玧其看不下去，伸手想要替他把嘴角的东西擦一下，突然却听到林然叫了自己。  
“闵玧其，你能帮我出去点几份小吃吗？”林然指着茶几上的呼叫铃，“这个好像坏了，按了也没反应。”  
闵玧其点点头，“好。”

“你喜欢我哥。”  
林然没想到田柾国会先开口，甚至是理直气壮又斩钉截铁的。她笑了一下，然后坐到了田柾国旁边。“所以呢？”  
“可他不喜欢你。”田柾国皱着眉，看起来心情并不好。  
林然耸耸肩，“无所谓。”  
田柾国不擅长和女孩子打交道，竟然就这么被林然的三个字噎到不知道说什么好。可林然没打算放过他，“先不说我了，你呢，你喜欢他吧。”林然说的同样肯定，“不要撒谎骗我。”  
“是，我是喜欢他。”田柾国转过头，“所以你离他远一点好吗？如果你不喜欢他的话。”  
林然意外对方会真的承认，但她脸上没表现出来，只是笑着当作是在调侃小朋友，“喜不喜欢和离他远不远是两码事。这世界上除了爱情也有很多种别的感情，你不能因为自己喜欢就去控制对方的生活吧？”  
“可你说过不喜欢他。”田柾国抓着这句话不放，“我不喜欢你这样。”  
林然忍不住摸摸他的头，“你喝醉了。”

CH19.

闵玧其回包间的时候林然还坐在田柾国旁边，他明显觉得有哪里不对但又没办法准确地指认出来。“小吃一会儿就送过来。”闵玧其手里还拿着一个呼叫铃，“不过服务员先给了我这个。”  
“好，麻烦你啦。”林然表情没什么两样，笑嘻嘻地往旁边让了一点空位出来。闵玧其顺势坐下去，看了田柾国。  
林然跟着偏头看，“你弟弟好像醉的有点厉害。”说完又开口，“他挺好玩的。”  
闵玧其觉得林然这句话说的莫名其妙，于是淡淡反问了一句是吗。田柾国心里憋着火，看到林然还在跟闵玧其说话整个人浑身都不舒坦。可他想自己也许真的醉了，身上没力气就只想靠着闵玧其。  
“哥，我想喝水。”田柾国适时打断两人的谈话，“脑袋也有点晕。”  
林然抢在闵玧其前面把水递过去，“喝慢点。”  
田柾国接过来抿了一口又说要回家。闵玧其看了眼时间，确实也差不多了。“要不我跟他先回去了，你们继续玩。”  
“行。”都到这地步上林然也不留，“你能开车吗？”  
“我没怎么喝酒。”闵玧其右手被田柾国拉着，对方滚烫的手指在他的关节上摸来摸去，有点痒，却很舒服。  
“不是吃了感冒药吗？不会犯困吗？”林然笑道，“我先替你们叫代驾吧。”

深夜的大街上没什么，速度开起来以后窗外的灯红酒绿就像一条条串联起来的光带，很是好看。闵玧其和田柾国都坐在后座，田柾国一进去就自动趴到，把闵玧其的大腿当作枕头贴了过去。他的鼻息比平时要重，蜷缩在后座上的身体显得特别可怜。没一会儿又嫌不舒服转身搂住了闵玧其的腰。  
“再坚持一下，很快就到家了。”闵玧其以为他难受想吐，哄完又抓抓他的头发，“不能吐在车上。”  
前面开车的代驾忍不住笑了，“你弟弟多大了啊？兄弟俩感情真好。”  
闵玧其也笑，“今年就满十八了。”  
代驾一脸了然，“我就说看起来还像在读书。”

下车以后田柾国倒是清醒了，整个人牛皮糖一样黏着闵玧其，恨不得变成对方的背部挂件。闵玧其微微弯着腰，“你要压死我吗？”  
“谁让你说我还没成年。”田柾国鼻尖蹭着闵玧其的脸颊，“那哥背我上去。”  
“背不动。”这个动作实在太暧昧，闵玧其躲开脸，然后手肘向后轻轻撞了撞对方的腰，“电梯到了。”  
田柾国有点可惜地重新站好，但下巴还是搁在闵玧其的肩膀上。闵玧其从电梯内壁的倒影看到他膝盖弯着，心中腹诽真是不嫌累。

好不容易回了家田柾国又开始喊饿，甚至仗着体重和身高的优势，在闵玧其换拖鞋的时候把人一把抱起来，又坐到了沙发上。田柾国抱着他就像抱着心爱的毛绒玩具，喜欢得不得了。可被抱的闵玧其显然不这么想，他拖鞋换到一半，左脚上还踩着没来得及解开鞋带的球鞋。“你又在搞什么？”  
田柾国不说话，只拿脸埋在闵玧其背上。他想亲又不敢亲，嘴巴抖抖抖也只敢轻轻擦一下就离开。  
“撒娇不可以吗？”  
“撒娇不可以。”闵玧其抓开他的手站起来，“你不是饿了？要吃什么？”  
田柾国又把闵玧其拉回自己怀里，“我不能吃玧其哥吗？”  
“当然不能。”闵玧其义正言辞，“说真的，你要吃面还是别的什么？牛奶要吗？”  
“五花肉。”田柾国想了想，“我记得冰箱里还有一块五花肉，我们可以用平底锅煎着吃。”  
闵玧其很想吐槽说这都几点了还要吃五花肉，可是转身对上田柾国可怜巴巴的表情还是忍不住心软，“肉没有解冻，我只能切大块一点。”  
田柾国跟着起来，“我切肉，哥去调一下蘸碟？”

两个人分工明确。  
田柾国把肉拿在温水下冲着解冻，表情特别认真。闵玧其看了看冰箱库存，“要不要再给你配个汤？”  
“冰箱里有什么啊？”田柾国把五花肉往菜板上一放，“好像没什么东西了。”  
“那就紫菜汤吧。”闵玧其又拿了两个蛋，“我真怕你吃了不消化。”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，“我晚上没吃什么东西就去接你了。不会不消化的。”  
“谁让你不吃。”闵玧其开火烧水，“快切肉。”  
反正做出来都是自己吃，田柾国切着切着也就不再在意肉块的形状，切好以后全部装进碗里等着闵玧其进行下一步的操作。闵玧其刚要切蒜，就被田柾国拦下来。  
“你不是不挑食吗？”闵玧其皱眉，“怎么突然不吃蒜了。”  
“有味道。”田柾国把闵玧其手里的蒜放回原位，然后双手撑在料理台上，把闵玧其环在了身体和料理台中间。“我怕你嫌我臭。”说完他身子往前，闭着眼睛想去够闵玧其的嘴唇，然而不是想象中的柔软，而是脆生生的紫菜。  
田柾国睁开眼，耳根子都红了，“哥，你在做什么！”  
闵玧其拍拍手，“我看你很饿的样子，先给你吃点紫菜垫肚子。”

闵玧其坐在餐桌旁陪田柾国，顺手又给他晾了一碗汤。“你生日准备怎么过？”  
田柾国猛地一抬头，“你记得我的生日？”  
“我记得你的生日很奇怪吗？”  
“也不是奇怪。”田柾国说着又往嘴里塞了一块肉，“我以为你不知道呢。”  
“开学第一天，怎么会记不住。”闵玧其笑，“你吃慢点，我又不跟你抢。”

闵玧其给田柾国过过几次生日，后来他上大学离开家乡也牢牢把0901四个数字记在心里。中间错过了好几年，今年刚好补起来。别的不说，他还真的很在意两人之间没办法改变的那层关系。  
“我随便。”田柾国以往也没有特别在意这一天，“不过哥要是能实现我的愿望就好了。”  
闵玧其无视他的话，“要不生日那天回家？我们也有阵子没回去了。”  
又岔开话题。  
田柾国无奈，“我妈才不想我们回去呢。前几天我给她打电话，她又在炫耀叔叔计划要出国玩。”  
“那到时候再看。”闵玧其敲敲桌子，“说起来林然和你的生日离得很近。”  
田柾国脸立马黑了，“又是林然。”  
“我说林然怎么了？”闵玧其没搞懂，“本来我们也才给她过完生日啊。”  
“我不喜欢林然。”田柾国一字一顿，“特别不喜欢。”  
闵玧其更疑惑了，“上次不是都好好的？我今天出去的时候发生了什么事吗？”  
“没什么。”田柾国摇摇头，“我就是不喜欢她。”

CH20.

闵玧其直觉是发生了什么，可田柾国一副避而不谈的模样自己也不能勉强。没过几天倒是林然主动打电话过来说又给他拉了一单活儿。闵玧其刚忙完一个和政府活动相关的企划，本来是想休息一阵子的，可他不好回绝林然，只能让那人先来工作室。  
对方是要给app配全套效果音，闵玧其不擅长那个干脆把这单介绍给了工作室刚来的新人，也算是做个顺水人情。新人和林然的朋友在工作间里谈话，闵玧其就陪着林然在外面的客厅等。  
“你最近是辞职了吗？怎么老给我拉单子？”闵玧其坐在沙发扶手上，“赚外快啊？”  
林然白他一眼，“能好好聊天吗？”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“那你这是干嘛？”  
“这叫资源的合理利用。”林然挑挑眉，“结果你还不接。”  
闵玧其没搭理这茬，问道，“上次你是跟田柾国吵架了吗？”  
林然一听，不知是想到了什么突然笑了起来。等她止住笑了才反问闵玧其，“他跟你说的吗？”  
“当然不是。”闵玧其无奈，“他怎么会跟我说这些。你们俩都当我是傻子吗？明明发生了什么还都装作若无其事。”  
林然端着咖啡杯喝了一口又放下。“真没什么事，可能他不太喜欢我吧。”  
还真是......  
闵玧其忍不住皱眉，“莫名其妙。”  
“不过我很喜欢他。”林然又开始笑，脸上看不出一点勉强的痕迹。“小朋友很有趣。”  
“你别逗他玩。”  
林然哼一声，“那也要有机会给我逗啊？你回去以后可以转达他，我喜欢他不喜欢你。”  
闵玧其愣住，“这又关我什么事？”

“弟弟！等一等我！”  
田柾国刚进电梯就听到身后有人在喊，他下意识地按住了开门按钮，等着后面的人一起搭乘电梯。下午田柾国去了一趟银行，没想到等待办理业务的人有那么多，等他从银行出来都差不多到了可以吃晚饭的时间。他还没有去过闵玧其的工作室，想到这里索性就照着导航找了过去。  
“怎么是你？”田柾国看着气喘吁吁的郑号锡，往后退了一步关上了电梯门。  
“不是我谁会喊你弟弟？”郑号锡看了一眼电梯控制面板上亮着的数字，“你去找你哥？”  
田柾国点点头，接着狐疑地开口，“你去找我哥？”  
“对啊，我们一起。”郑号锡伸手搂住他的肩膀，“晚上想吃什么？哥哥请客。”  
田柾国头发都要被热情的郑号锡揉乱了，看来二人晚餐是不可能实现了。可在踏出电梯之前，他都没想到，不止是二人餐，就连三人餐都不可能实现。

林然还没走，手机没电就找闵玧其借了充电器坐在沙发上玩游戏。听到感应门开的时候她扭头看了一眼，发现是不认识的人也没管，继续低头玩手机。郑号锡打头阵，领着田柾国往闵玧其那个隔间走去。  
“你哥估计又在工作狂魔的状态。”郑号锡笑着回头，却发现田柾国死死盯着沙发上的陌生女性。他压低声音，“你认识？”  
田柾国板着一张脸，“我才不认识。”   
那你看个没完。郑号锡憋着没说，敲了敲闵玧其的门。  
闵玧其以为还是林然，有点不耐烦地拉开了门，“林小姐，你又怎么了？”结果对上了郑号锡调侃的表情—“哪个林小姐？外面沙发上坐着的那个吗？”  
“嘿，你怎么来了。”闵玧其转身让郑号锡进去，又发现后面还有一个像是经历过暴风雪的田柾国。“你怎么也来了？”  
郑号锡还没开口继续八卦呢，田柾国就把门一关，“我不可以来吗？”  
“我先说我没惹到他！”郑号锡明哲保身，“我就是顺路过来找你吃个饭。”他看看田柾国又看看闵玧其，“要不然我先出去？”  
“不行！”  
两个人异口同声留住了郑号锡。

“你先坐。”闵玧其头疼地给郑号锡指了指角落的沙发，又伸手碰了碰田柾国的额头，“热吗？”  
田柾国一秒服软，“热。”说完就把电脑桌上闵玧其的杯子端起来喝了一口，“她怎么会在这里？”  
郑号锡也奇怪这两人一会儿不好一会儿好的，不过田柾国说的那个“她”大概就是沙发上那位“林小姐”了吧？  
闵玧其坐回座位，“工作上的事。”  
“噢。”田柾国站到他身后，手按着转椅的椅背微微转动，“那她还不走。”  
闵玧其耐心跟他解释是因为介绍了朋友过来谈工作，所以现在正在等待中。虽然闵玧其说的有理有据，田柾国还是不爽。“我晚上想跟你还有郑号锡哥哥一起吃饭。”  
郑号锡哥哥还是第一次从对方口中听到如此温馨的称呼，立马加入话题。“好，我也想和弟弟一起吃饭。”  
“你们俩什么时候关系这么好了？”闵玧其想笑，“那就一起啊。”  
田柾国指指门的方向，“她还在。”  
“她到底是谁啊？”郑号锡急的挠心挠肝，“你们谁的女朋友还是前女友？”  
“朋友。”  
又是异口同声。

如果只是普通朋友也不至于尴尬成这样吧？  
郑号锡坐在后座，看看身边的林然有看看开车的闵玧其和坐在副驾不停切歌的田柾国，心想如果真有修罗场那也不过如此了。其他的不知道，但田柾国肯定很不喜欢林然。晚上到底吃什么还没有定论，郑号锡也不愿意去当那个出头鸟。  
“妈妈说生日还是回家过。”田柾国突然说了一句。  
“好啊。”闵玧其应了一声，“那到时候肯定不用我下厨了。”  
“那可不行，早上你要给我煮长寿面。”田柾国嘿嘿一笑，“我觉得你很有下厨的天赋。”  
“你要是勤快点你也有。”闵玧其说完又问后面的两个人，“晚上吃烤肉怎么样？”  
郑号锡表情无比真挚，“我都好，什么都可以。”  
“林然你呢？”趁着等绿灯，闵玧其回头看了一眼林然，“那家烤肉还不错。”  
林然点点头，“好啊。”

烤肉店是长条形的餐桌，毫无疑问，田柾国和闵玧其坐在同一边，对面是林然和郑号锡。即使林然再迟钝，田柾国那不掩饰的敌意也能完全感受到。她能肯定田柾国是什么想法，就不知道闵玧其是怎么想的。田柾国这么咄咄逼人她倒没有太上火，只觉得对方在对待感情方面热烈又幼稚，幸好自己和闵玧其真的没什么，现在才能作为冷静的旁观者看两个人你来我往。  
闵玧其去洗手间的时候田柾国也跟去了，郑号锡逮着这个机会连忙跟林然确认，“你和他们到底是什么关系？”  
林然笑着问他，“你觉得呢？”  
“是闵玧其吗？”  
“确实是先和他认识。”林然敲了敲桌子，“不过只是朋友，不是你想的那些复杂关系。”  
郑号锡若有所思，“那柾国怎么对你......”  
“兄控吧。”林然答的轻松。


End file.
